It Wasn't Me It Was----?
by alphamikefoxtrot15
Summary: Set in 1988, after the team get pardoned and Murdock is released from the VA, Face and Murdock settle down. They have their own piece of heaven, but sometimes a personality gets in the way. (Based on a roleplay between myself and Zuviosgemini)


Things hadn't been right for a couple of days. Face would wake up and newspapers would be strewn all over the living room floor, completely ripped to shreds for no reason. Sometimes he'd wake up and all of the things from the bin would be back out around the kitchen, leftovers from a few nights ago smeared on top of the kitchen surfaces. It was little things like that that made Face know something wasn't right with Murdock. As much as he could create clutter, he wouldn't purposely create mess when Face had cleaned up the day before… would he? The whole thing was confusing him and annoying him.

He'd been out shopping for the day just to get some new things for the baby. He and Murdock had just started going through the adoption process and he couldn't help but contain his excitement so he decided to go out and buy some clothes… And by some, he practically bought the whole shops worth of baby clothes. They were all too cute, he couldn't decide between them all. The woman who had chosen the two men was expecting a baby girl and they were over the moon. They were having the Rosie that had planned a few years before.

Face knew that Murdock would be at work when he got back from shopping so he knew he was going to take at least two trips to the beach house and back before he'd unloaded the 'Vette. He chuckled when he looked in the backseats at all of the bags. Perhaps he had gone a little overboard. He picked up a few bags in each hand and walked up to the house, key in hand, ready to unlock the door.

"Hey, Templeton!" He heard a woman's voice to his right and turned, smiling at their neighbour who'd just left the house.

"Afternoon, Carrie," he replied with a smile and an attempted wave though the bags weighed him down. She must have been going for her jog; he noted the tight fitting outfit that she was wearing and couldn't help but stare just a little bit. It didn't hurt to look even though he wouldn't touch. He didn't _want _to touch. She jogged off down her driveway and then off down the street, leaving Face alone once more.

As soon as he unlocked the door he knew that something had gone wrong that morning when he was out. The bags dropped to the floor with a thud and he gasped loudly, putting a hand over his mouth in disbelief. The entire house was a mess. Things had been knocked over, a vase was smashed, the flowers in them stomped on… Everywhere was just mayhem. It was like a bomb had been dropped on their house and this was the result. It was no surprise to find the entire house like that… God forbid what Face would do if Murdock had touched the baby's room. He'd murder him then and there and not care about it. He had worked hard on putting that room together, painting it and getting everything set up. If one thing was broken, all Hell would break loose. Face could be angry when he wanted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was ten o'clock at night when Murdock returned home from work, clearly exhausted but Face didn't care. He'd better have a good explanation as to why the whole house was a mess. He'd spent the whole day cleaning up because he couldn't stand the sight of it all.

When the pilot came through the door he said nothing to Face, just walked straight past him and headed for the kitchen. Face followed in disbelief, watching as he poured himself a glass of milk, not bothering to put the carton away when he was done with it. The conman bit his lip and tried hard to keep calm because he knew, he just _knew _that Murdock was doing this on purpose. For what reason? He didn't know. Murdock's face was expressionless and when he was halfway through the glass he put it on the counter, finally speaking.

"Done," was all he said before tipping the glass over, simply watching as it hit the floor and smashed, milk splattering everywhere.

Okay, that was the _final _straw for Face! He didn't need this!

"What is your problem?!" He snapped, stopping Murdock when he tried to get past him. The pilot smirked at Face's reaction, pushing him out of the way so he could get past. He said nothing again as he walked up the stairs and headed for their bedroom.

"Seriously, Murdock, you've been acting strange for weeks now, what is wrong with you?" Face called after him, a few steps behind.

"I don't have a problem, what are you on about?" The pilot finally replied with a frown, looking genuinely confused about why Face was so angry.

"Are you joking?" Face scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. He could feel his fuse getting shorter and shorter, "you don't have a problem but you just deliberately smashed a glass of milk on the floor, and you completely trashed the house earlier?!"

Murdock stared at Face in disbelief, not too sure what was going on. The conman continued to rant at him.

"I come home to find our _entire house _is a mess! Did you think it would be funny to ruin everything after I cleaned up last night from the mess you made _again_?!" His voice was getting louder but he didn't care, Templeton Peck was officially angry.

"Face what are you… What glass?" Murdock frowned, unbuttoning his shirt. He was tired and confused, and bits of the day were missing from his memory. The last thing he wanted was for Face to be yelling at him for something he didn't do.

"You literally _just _smashed a glass on the floor for NO reason."

The pilot sighed and put his pyjama bottoms on, getting into bed without another word. He didn't want to deal with this right now; everything hurt too much.

"Murdock." Face sounded angry still. Face _was _angry still.

"Face please just get into bed, I'm tired an' I don't know why you're shoutin' at me." Murdock dropped his head into the pillow and sighed, glad to be off his feet. He wished he'd never agreed to work extra but they needed the money for when the baby arrived.

"Murdock we need to talk about this." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the man lying in bed, snoring softly and muttering something incoherent, apparently half asleep already.

"_Murdock!" _

"Face… Shut up, please. I didn't make the mess. I didn't break a glass of milk. I don't remember anythin' apart from bein' at work and then gettin' here." Murdock turned around onto his back and looked at the conman standing in the doorway.

"I saw you do it, Murdock. Just tell me what your problem is," He walked over to the bed and sat down. Murdock reached out and ran a hand down Face's arm gently, giving him a small smile.

"I don't have a problem, I promise. Now get into bed."


End file.
